


You Are The One (My Sweet Prince)

by Up_In_Flames



Category: Loveless
Genre: Character Death, Drug Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_In_Flames/pseuds/Up_In_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka has been taken from him and Soubi can't take it anymore. He tries to numb the pain. To forget and yet the beautiful boy continues to haunt him. Even in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The One (My Sweet Prince)

Beads of sweat roll down my skin as heat floods my body. Shaking fingers comb through unruly hair, pulling painfully as they come down. Memories flood through a mind so numb it only recalls the image. No words spoken. No feelings felt. Just the images of a young boy, of more sweat, of a different kind. Of smiles and silent “O”’s in the darkness. It was never expected to happen and yet it did. As true as it is that a fighter and sacrifice are inextricably linked, even in a physical way, the man never expected to feel such desire for the boy who had become his charge. Hot tears roll down chiseled cheek bones, finding purchase on the curve of a strong jaw before falling. One by one to the floor below. The shame of taking that boy’s ears still fills him, even though the two were in agreeance that it was fine, that there was nothing shameful about the act which they had committed.

 

A sigh of pleasure echoes into the night as the cold point of the needle pierces taut skin. Now-steady hands hold the syringe. The plunger is pushed lower and lower until nothing but delicious heat is coursing through veins. The pain is gone. The memories fade and nothing but bliss fills the empty mind. But with bliss comes happy memories. Happy thoughts. Thoughts of the sweet young boy, smiling in the sun as he asks for his picture to be taken. The cute growls of annoyance. The pout when he didn’t get his own way. The little prince. Or so he may as well have been. Giving orders, never following them. Making up the rules as he went. He was special. The sweet prince. Even to this day he is the sweet prince. The only one for the empty, hollow shell of a man that lay broken on his living room floor.

 

To everyone’s surprise the man did not return to his partnership. To his “Beloved”. He declared his retirement. He would never be employed within a spell battle again. For he is truly loveless and Loveless is no more. He refrained from the worldly pleasures he once knew. No touch of drink. No touch of cigarette smoke. No touch as a matter. Not from anyone. The only thing he did not abstain from however, was his newfound pleasure. The pleasure to erase all of his pain. He saw it as the perfect escape. But never thought that it could have such an adverse effect upon him. How wrong he was. Many nights took him to the ER, nurses stitching his arm, closing the holes he had made in his once beautiful skin. They tried to encourage the healing of his veins. But still he tore them open. Night after night. Heartache after heartache. It’s all he knows at this point.

 

Pain is non-existent when you’re in a world of your own making. With the help of his valuable friend all of his pain had been taken away. No longer would he feel his heart break apart with every memory that surfaced within his mind. No longer would he feel guilt and shame in his actions. No longer will he feel the pain of knowing he could have done more. Could have saved him. No more. He’s considered it more than once, to end the pain permanently that is. All it would take is a little slip. A little too much before falling asleep. But then the happy times come back. The beautiful boy with the jet black hair. The perfect pink lips, soft and previously untouched. The soft skin beneath calloused hands. He was always the one. He would continue to be.

 

Despite the bliss. Despite the high. Before the pain took over he believed he couldn’t get any higher than what he felt when he was around him. The bliss he felt from being within close proximity to the boy. The feel of a small hand held in his own. Of running his hands up and down that small frame. Of messing up his hair. But he also never thought the boy would have such an effect on him. Never thought he’d think only of him. All of the time. He never expected to have the young boy toy with him. Pulling him closer and pushing him away until he couldn’t take it. But the thing he expected least was for everything to be cut short. To be too late. To break down on the sidewalk and watch. To feel the guilt and the hurt as everything he had known shattered. He was broken without that beautiful boy.

  
A calm spreads through his body as he fills the syringe. Larger than usual. He shakes it gently, ensuring that no air is present within it. He lays the precious poison on the table before tightening the tourniquet around his bicep. This is it, “just me and you baby” his voice breaks as the words escape his mouth. Before he picks up the syringe once more, smiling serenely as he feels the cold point of the needle pierce his skin and sink into his vein before pushing the plunger. He sees the beautiful boy behind his eyelids, his sweet prince. He feels sleep take him as he lowers his head, a silent apology falls from his lips before darkness takes him. The man’s breaths continue to slow. Until the room falls into total silence. No breathing. Nothing. Just him and his prince, together once more.


End file.
